The Only Thing I Know
by fruityness12
Summary: [Takes place after Eclipse sot there ARE spoilers!] Bella just wants to adjust to college life, but a set of unwanted people get in the way. A story told from more than one point of view.
1. Preface

A/N!: Hi this was written for my 11-year-old cousin so if the wording seems a little elementary I am sorry! This is my first fanfic so be gentle when reviewing please! Thank you for reading!

* * *

_He brushed my hair off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Edward asked me again._

_"Yes remember we've been talking about this for WEEKS now Edward!" I explained looking into his eyes for emphasis._

_"Yes I remember Bella, but you don't have to still go through with this if you-"_

_"No, this is what I want Edward, to be with you" I insisted cutting him off._

_"But it...it will hurt a lot Bella!" he persisted. I knew what he was doing he was holding onto to something- anything that could possibly be used to persuad me to stay human. I wasn't going to change my mind. I just wouldn't. I needed to be with Edward forever and if it took three days of excruciating pain then that's what I will have to endure._

_"Edward I don't want to get any older, please I am ready now...go ahead" I requested sitting up straighter in the bed._

_"Okay well if your ready..." he trailed off taking my hand and squeezing it._

_He put his lips to my neck and kissed my neck softly. "Ready?" Edward mumbled against my skin._

_I nodded slowly, then he bit me softly._

Then it was over. Everything faded to black.

* * *

A/N!: I know this is short but it's a start. 


	2. Cookies

A/N!: Yay! Chapter one is up! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these characters but I would love to own Jasper :)

_He brushed my hair off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Edward asked me again._

_"Yes remember we've been talking about this for WEEKS now Edward!" I explained looking into his eyes for emphasis._

_"Yes I remember Bella, but you don't have to still go through with this if you-"_

_"No, this is what I want Edward, to be with you" I insisted cutting him off._

_"But it...it will hurt a lot Bella!" he persisted. I knew what he was doing he was holding onto to something- anything that could possibly be used to persuade me to stay human. I wasn't going to change my mind. I just wouldn't. I needed to be with Edward forever and if it took three days of excruciating pain then that's what I will have to endure._

_"Edward I don't want to get any older, please I am ready now... go ahead" I requested sitting up straighter in the bed._

_"Okay well if you're ready..." he trailed off taking my hand and squeezing it._

_He put his lips to my neck and kissed my neck softly. "Ready?" Edward mumbled against my skin._

_I nodded slowly, and then he bit me softly._

Then it was over. Everything faded to black.

---------------

I opened my eyes and expected to feel some sort of pain, but I felt nothing. It was just a dream, only a dream, I wasn't going to be turned into a vampire. I looked around and I was alone in my room- _our room the room Edward and I shared. _There was no Edward in sight, and even though he was as hard as a rock and was basically invincible, him not being near me when I woke up this morning worried me. Every single day since our wedding we slept in the same bed, the iron rose and everyday I woke up with Edward smiling down at me.

_Maybe he is coming up the stairs right now_.

I became suddenly hopeful, and the dread that had clouded my mind only tree minutes earlier was gone. I looked across the room at the mirror and my reflection shocked me. _Did I always look this horrible? This needed to be fixed I couldn't let anyone see me like this... How could they have never ever told me I looked like this?_

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, slipping and sliding on the hardwood floors as I went. I opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, flicking the light-switch at the same time. I again took a look at my reflection; I shook my head and pulled my toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb from the cabinet behind me. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and combed my hair into a neat ponytail at the base of my neck.

I stepped back from the large bathroom mirror and took one last look at myself. I had only wanted to look nice, with non-tangled hair and without morning breath. What I wanted was to look perfect.

This now seemed stupid in a way, I knew Edward would love me no matter what but I still felt the need to always look perfect. I was becoming superficial and I didn't seem to care, I was becoming a carbon copy of Rosalie. I didn't want to live or be anything like Rosalie. The very thought of becoming Rosalie scared me, practically terrified me almost as much as the Volturi itself.

So, I set down the brush, and pulled the sparkly blue elastic from my hair, and let my hair fall into place past my shoulders. _Now it looks like I am trying to hard_. I sighed loudly and thought if I should keep my hair this way. I began shaking my head wildly from side to side for exactly 12 minutes. When I stopped my hair was everywhere, _perfect_. I looked just as I had when I woke this morning. I brushed the hair away from my eyes to keep from looking _too_ emo. I smiled at my reflection, happy with the work I had done. I cracked opened the white bathroom door and peeked through the tiny opening, in an attempt to look as inconspicuous as possible while peeking through the door, no one was there.

I exited the bathroom quietly tiptoeing down the steps. I descended down the winding staircase and peeked around the corner and squinted so I could see the kitchen. I scanned the room searching for Edward, but all that I found was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all seated at the large white and blue kitchen table talking in hushed tones. Obviously trying to keep the only person with enhanced hearing out of the conversation.

"There's cookies on the counter by the stove" Alice spoke, loud enough so I could actually hear.

"I made them myself I hope you like them" Emmett said without looking up from the papers on the table.

"I thought they were store bought!" Rosalie alleged, her eyebrows rose accusingly.

"No he baked them himself," Jasper stated looking at the cookies.

"Oh... you never told me you...baked..." Rosalie trailed off. She sounded slightly hurt that information had been with held from her.

"I was bored this morning, and someone had left the recipe in the study so I decided to... you know bake them..." Emmett whispered purposely-avoiding Rosalie's glare.

"You never make ME cookies Emmett!" Alice screamed with mock-anger.

"We should get back to work," Jasper said, and everyone but Bella nodded in agreement, reverting back to their hushed tones.

I waited a while before going over to the stove counter and taking a cookie off the red Fall Out Boy plate. I tentatively took a small bite chewing the piece slowly evaluating Emmett's cooking. Surprisingly it was the best cookie I have ever tasted.

I continued to watch them work occasionally I could actually hear a word but the word that came up the most was "Volturi". What did this mean? Was the Volturi coming to check up on me? If so then they would have no choice besides changing me! Right? My brown eyes lit up with delight and I began to smile hugely.

"No Bella we aren't changing you yet...not anytime soon either" said a voice behind me. I spun around and saw Edward standing there with open arms and a smirk.

I wasn't going to be changed, that was the only thing in the world Edward wouldn't give me. I began walking towards him and stopped just a few feet away. He looked exasperated and seemed sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. _Was there something else there, or was it me? Did I do something? Or was it something else, like- I shuddered, the _Volturi_? No it couldn't be could it? No, no. NO! Edward is fine he looks fine, he wasn't tired and nothing was different, today was the same as yesterday. Fine everything, was perfect._

Then I stopped thinking, and my mind became blank, I turned away from his open arms I left and walked up the stairs. He was following me, I heard his footsteps but I didn't react, I found comfort in my room. The bed welcomed me with open arms, I lied down and tried to sleep, but all it consisted of was lots of tossing and turning, and then some more. I heard voices but I couldn't HEAR what the voices said. After a few hours my sanity came back slowly. Edward's voice was calming and eased the worry in my heart. Or maybe it was Jasper's presence in the room the was doing the calming.

Then slumber came easily and quickly. The room soon became the black, seemingly bottomless pit that blended into my dreams.

A/N!: Once again I love reviews! This is the end of the chapter by the way! Chapter three will be up soon!


End file.
